


I Can Do Better

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Oral, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Holtzmann is sick of hearing Erin talk about Kevin and just scratches the itch herself.





	I Can Do Better

The corner of the cabinet dug into Erin’s shoulder but she would be damned before she’d say anything. Holtzmann had her on her back pressed into the wall by the kitchen sink. It had all happened quick. Erin had been talking about Kevin and all at once Holtzmann was on her. At first Erin pushed her away, but when Jillian’s lips actually pressed to hers and Erin stopped pushing Holtzmann away. It was shocking just how good a kisser she was and that was what Erin was going to blame this on later. Well, that and the two glasses of wine she’d had tonight. 

That was how she wound up sitting on the kitchen counter with her skirt around her hips and her panties in a ball on the floor. All Erin could see of Holtzmann’s face were her eyes and that wild bird’s nest of blonde hair. Soon enough her hands were twisted in it, pulling as Holtzmann did something with her tongue that Erin couldn't quite figure out. Erin was quiet at first, biting her lip and trying not to cry out. That didn’t last long once Holtzmann's head popped up and informed her both Abby and Patty were gone for the night. 

Then Erin got loud. She let go because it had been an incredibly long time and Holtzmann was so… so good at this. It wasn’t like either of them were in love, but being grabbed and devoured like Jillian had done to Erin made her toes curl. She’d lost her shoes awhile back and was currently digging one heel into Holtzmann's back as she rode down against her face. Erin cried out as her hips bucked up off the counter, the wet sound of Holtzmann's fingers slamming in and out of her the only sound between the moment Erin’s first orgasm started and went on for what felt like forever. The plateau between it and the next was a long one punctuated by Erin’s breath being held then let out when the second orgasm hit. Even after that Holtzmann kept working on her until Erin couldn’t see straight. 

A blonde head popped up, face damp with a big smile on her face. “Alright. Hope that scratched the itch.” Holtzmann bit the inside of Erin’s right thigh hard enough to bruise before she got up and walked away, leaving Erin sitting on the counter, legs wide open. What the hell had just happened? Erin’s head was fuzzy and despite being boiling hot moments ago she was starting to get a chill. That had just actually happened. And Erin let Jillian just walk away. 

“Wait!” Erin scrambled to her feet, stumbling as she fought to get her legs to start moving. “Holtzmann!” The blonde wasn’t stopping though. Erin looked at her panties on the floor, blinking a few times before deciding to just let it go, hurrying after her friend. “Jillian!” 

Holtzmann turned around, head cocked to the side. She had some sort of box she was fiddling with and Erin wondered where it had been while Jillian’s face was between her thighs. “Did you need more? I thought you were pretty worn out by the time we finished.” 

“… um… uh… “ Erin realized all at once that she didn’t know what to say right now. All she’d known was that she couldn’t let Holtzmann just leave. “You didn’t, I mean I didn’t… and you did the …”

“Let me just stop you there.” Erin stood there as Holtzmann came a couple of steps closer. “I don’t really do sex. It’s fine, I’ve done it, but it’s not really my thing. For some people it can be all consuming and for others,” she waved in Erin’s direction, “they can’t think straight unless they’ve recently cum their brains out.” Holtzmann patted Erin’s shoulder before she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. 

Jillian turned to walk away and Erin reached out to grab her wrist. “You don’t do sex but you are that good at it?” Jillian grinned and sidled back and forth like she did when she’d done something awesome in the lab. 

“Yeah, you did look like you were having fun.” Holtzmann turned her hand over and ran her nails up the inside of Erin’s forearm getting her to jerk away with a little giggle. “If you need a hand,” Jillian tapped her fingertips on Erin’s lips, “or a mouth, you let me know. I like getting girls off.” 

“But you said…”

“I said _I_ don’t do sex, not that I don’t like to give. That part I’ve always liked. Figured out I didn’t have to have both sides of the equation for it to work.” She shrugged, the strap of her overalls falling down her shoulder. “Plus I’ve always been good with my hands.” Holtzmann moved her hand to Erin’s hip, pulling her in close. Erin was breathless again, staring at Jillian with wide, nervous eyes. Her breath hitched when she felt Jillian’s hand slip under her skirt and move right between her legs. She was backed into the wall, out in the hall between rooms and Erin didn’t think twice about leaning back and finding a solid footing. 

She let out a gasp as Holtzmann’s palm pressed into her clit. There was pressure and Erin started to hum and bite her lip as the sensations built. Jillian’s palm rubbed fast, working a lot of angles at once while her fingertips pressed Erin open. There wasn’t a digit inside her, but with every move of Holtzmann’s palm, her fingertips moved, stretching her open by relaxing those tendons. “MyGod.” Her head hit the wall, a hollow thunk resonating through her mind. 

Holtzmann’s mouth went to Erin’s throat, teeth running down as her free arm wrapped around Erin’s back and hooked at her opposite hip. Holtzman had Erin locked in against her side, not letting her go. She barely realized she’d flown over the edge until Erin felt her legs almost go out from under her. “Good girl… nice…. keep that up.” Holtzmann’s hand was relentless, almost vibrating as she rubbed. “Stay on your feet.” Erin managed it, but it was just barely. Holtzmann didn’t pull away when Erin tugged at her shirt, coming in for a kiss. Erin was relatively sure that Jillian was actually into that part of it. She was struggling with how the woman could compartmentalize sex like she did. Didn’t she get turned on? Didn’t she get horny? 

Worry over Holtzmann’s orgasm was lost as the blonde pulled another one out of Erin. “God you’re good at that.” Erin slid down to the floor, sitting next to Holtzmann while they both caught their breath. “Like… mind blowingly good. I think you just fucked like 7 IQ points out of me.” 

“Only seven,” Holtzmann asked with a genuinely disappointed look. “I can do better.”


End file.
